Guild/Olympian
We are a guild in Siras,TURTLEZ(Inactive now.If you want to join a camper's guild feel free to send me a message on my chat wall!!!~PureHart). Currently accepting all campers of BF1 and BF2.What is the Battlefield/BF?If you don't know,click on this link. To join the guild,please tell any member of the guild.If an officer is online, we'll add you right away if you complete at least two of the following criteria for each class and you must fulfil all the criteria under 'All': Magicians : -MUST have at least 30 armor(if BF1) don't lie -MUST be level 11(if BF1)/train hard and reach level 11 in a week if you are not level 11 or else you will be kicked(if BF1) -MUST have at least 35 armor(if BF2)don't lie -MUST be level 18(if BF2)/train hard and reach level 18 in a week if you are not level 18 or else you will be kicked(if BF2) Rangers : -MUST have at least 35 armor(if BF1) don't lie -MUST be level 11(if BF1)/train hard and reach level 11 in a week if you are not level 11 or else you will be kicked(if BF1) -MUST have at least 40 armor(if BF2)don't lie -MUST be level 18(if BF2)/train hard and reach level 18 in a week if you are not level 18 or else you will be kicked(if BF2) Warriors : -MUST have at least 40 armor(if BF1) don't lie -MUST be level 11(if BF1)/train hard and reach level 11 in a week if you are not level 11 or else you will be kicked(if BF1) -MUST have at least 48+ armor(if BF2)don't lie -MUST be level 18(if BF2)/train hard and reach level 18 in a week if you are not level 18 or else you will be kicked(if BF2) All: -'NEVER' spot take in the Battlefield don't even go to Lanos to spot take while being active in Siras '-Be active in Battlefield' '-Don't scam(or KS)' '-Don't change faction' -MUST have a +6 Weapon regardless of BF -If you join without being at a camping level,you are expected to get to the level in a week and get all +4 or +5 or +6 armor and a +6 weapon in 3 weeks -No more than one truce(if you really need it) with the Lanos -No running just because of your 'fame' if you're caught camping spawn or in Knights first you get a''' warning', second you get '''kicked' -Attack the Lanos savagely(unless you have a truce with that one person) KoS Guilds: -Battle1(the Lanos camper guild so duh) The Guildmark: Vote for guild marks if you don't like the current one here are some choices: You may be a guild officer if you have joined the guild before August 2014 or if you fulfil one of the following criteria: -All your armor is +6 and your weapon is +7 -You have been in the guild for more than 3 weeks. -You request to be an officer and 3 or more officers agree -You have done exceptionally well in the Battlefield -You have good Battlefield experience(been doing BF1/2 for some time) -Knowing what to do, not being a noob in certain situations. (e.g. if a Warrior is being healed by a Mage kill the Mage first) We are currently a small guild and you may leave a message on Zunio's(puhface) or RedBoned's(PureHart) walls or ask any of our officers in game. Our current officers/guildmaster are: -SoulHeal/Zunio -RedBoned -DnnProArc -More to come! Other members of guild: -D3N1 -AvocadoDip -Kocak -More to come! Note: We may seem like a strict guild with all these rules and requirements but we are a very fun guild and we like too mess around even when were losing or winning and we are not total Try Hards(RedBoned is)! Guides for BF1: Bf1 Ranger Guide Bf1 Mage Guide BF1 Warrior Guide Choosing A Class Choosing a Class (by 'FX') Category:Guilds